


We Were Doomed From The Start

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being A Kid Is Hard And No One Understands, F/F, Falling In Hate, Falling In Love, Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, screwed up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska were always doomed to hurt each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Doomed From The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senri/gifts).



> I don't know why I wrote pre-canon fic. I originally wanted to write something else totally but I ended up really liking this so... x| Hopefully I did good?
> 
> P.S. I prescribe to the personal headcanon that Vriska smokes cigarettes. I don't know why, I just do. ^^;
> 
> P.S.S. I failed horribly at formatting, at first. I can't add the whiskers to Nepeta's typing quirk cuz it disagrees violently with html, so I omitted it.

Vriska Serket is dangerous and no good - Terezi knows this very well. Bullies in her path have fallen at the wayside like ants swatted from a picnic basket, which wouldn't have been, nor was it, a bad thing, except that a lot of innocent people had gotten swatted along with them. Sometimes when she focused her ears really well, Terezi thought she could hear their anguished cries fall silent as red boots stomped down on throats.

Vriska Serket was a delinquent, practically a thug, and Terezi wanted to explore the far side of the moon with her.

AG: You're mental, Pyrope.

Terezi couldn't have agreed more.

*

AC: :33 *the furocious beast ac wonders what the mighty dragon gc is doing*  
GC: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON GC 1S PR3P4R1NG T0 4TT4CK TH3 F3ROC1OUS B34ST*  
GC: *GC 4TT4CKS 4ND L1CKS AC'S F4C3*  
GC: >]  
AC: :33 33k!   
AC: :33 *the furocious beast giggled*  
AC: :33 *the furocious beast begs the mighty dragon not to eat her for shes much too tiny of a meal*  
GC: BUT YOU LOOK THE R1GHT S1Z3 FOR M3   
GC: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON S41D HUNGR1LY*  
AC: :33 oh no i'm really much too small of a meal for you!  
AC: :33 but i can help you catch something bigger and more taster if you let me go!  
GC: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON CONS1D3RS TH3 OFF3R W1TH 4 FL4P OF H3R M1GHTY W1NGS  
GC: OK4Y IT'S A D34L BUT 1F YOU TR1CK M3 I'LL 34T YOU R1GHT UP  
AC: :33 deal! :33  
AC: :33 (hey is it true that youre flushed for vriska?)  
GC: M4YB3  
GC: K1ND4  
GC: ITS COMPL1C4T3D  
AC: :33 be clawful please?  
GC: C4R3FUL W1TH WH4T??  
AC: :33 she hurts people  
AC: :33 itll make me sad if she hurts you like she does everyone else  
AC: :33 and very upset  
AC: :33 >:((  
GC: DONT WORRY VR1SK4 WONT HURT M3

*

The smoke of her cigarette burns Terezi's nose as Vriska exhales another breath of nicotine. Terezi hates the smell; hates how it tangles up in her hair and clothes and makes things hard to smell. Yet Terezi stays there with her head on Vriska's bony shoulder, wishing there was more heft to the weight of their flesh than her budding breasts and Vriska's big mouth.

Eyes closed, Terezi listens to the world around them, the sound of insects and waves crashing against rock. She listens to the rattle building up in Vriska's chest, the one she pretends will go away if she ignores it hard enough. Terezi digs her elbow into Vriska's thigh, feels her jerk away violently, shoving her off. Terezi lunges backward and cackles as the other girl curses, flicks her cigarette away to better shove Terezi off.

Grabbing a handful of thick and unruly hair, Terezi hangs awkwardly backward, her face beneath Vriska's chin. The stink of cigarette is sickening strong. Terezi stays though, smirking as the other girl attempts to pry her hand off of her hair.

"What do you want to be when you get older?" Terezi asks, ignoring the rake of nails against her knuckles.

Pausing, just for a moment, Vriska sharply pinches the inside of Terezi's wrist, finally getting her to release her hair as the shorter girl drops her head into Vriska's lap.

"At the rate my life is going, I don't even know if I should plan ahead that far," Vriska says, bitingly.

Her touch is surprisingly gentle against Terezi's forehead despite her annoyance.

"But I'll probably end up doing the opposite of whatever you end up doing," she admits after a long moment. "What do you plan to be when you get older, Pyrope?"

Terezi tenses, briefly. "I'm going into law."

Vriska lights another cigarette, exhaling her first puff upward.

"Well then, that settles that."

For a moment, Terezi thinks she can hearing someone screaming.

*

GC: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON GC ST34LS A D3L1C1OUS B34ST CUB 4ND 34TS 1T UP*  
AC: :33 NO!  
AC: :33 *the furocious beast ac yowls in sorrow*  
GC: Y3S TH3 T34RS M4K3 1T 3V3N T4ST13R   
GC: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON P4TS H3R STOM4CH CONT3NTLY*   
AC: :33 why did you do that??   
AC: :33 *the furocious beast demanded*   
GC: YOU PROM1S3D TO H3LP M3 C4TCH 4 GR34T B1G M34L BUT YOU H4V3NT DON3 SO Y3T   
GC: 1 W4S V3RY HUNGRY SO 1 FOUND 4 SN4CK  
AC: :33 well maybe the right prey hadnt come by yet  
AC: :33 did you stop to consider that??   
GC: NO B3C4US3 1M 4 M1GHTY DR4GON   
GC: W1TH 4 M1GHTY 4PP3T1T3 FOR D3L1C1OUS B34ST CUBS   
GC: *3Y3S OTH3R B34ST CUBS HUNGR1LY*   
AC: :33 *ac hisses at gc and quickly stands between her and the cubs*   
AC: :33 i said i could find you something bigger and better to eat   
AC: :33 give me a chance to prove it or ill have to scratch your mighty dragon nose off!  
GC: TH1S 1S BOTH3RSOM3 4S 1 DONT W4NT YOU TO SCR4TCH OFF MY WOND3RFUL 4ND M1GHTY DR4GON NOS3   
GC: V3RY W3LL 1LL G1V3 YOU ON3 MOR3 CHANC3   
GC: >]  
GC: (4ND Y3S VR1SK4 4ND 1 4R3 TOG3TH3R)   
AC: :33 :33  
AC: :33 but remember if she hurts you  
AC: :33 *ac sharpens her claws*  
GC: TH4NK YOU BUT 1 C4N H4NDL3 VR1SK4 ON MY OWN

*

There's a terrible moment where she thinks she's dead, but Terezi realizes she's not. Her hearing is somewhat impaired at the moment though, a dull buzzing where very clear noises should be. It was her own fault for standing too close to the blast but at least it had worked, she notes as she picks herself up from the rainbow colored ground.

Where's Vriska gone though? She looks around, squints through smoke still rising from the explosion--she can't have been out long. By the time Terezi sees Vriska, it's too late to do anything but helplessly watch as Tavros goes off the cliff. Her hearing is still ringing badly so she can't hear what Vriska is saying, if she said anything for that matter, but it's clear that she's laughing up a storm at the cliff's edge.

For a moment, Terezi thinks of pushing her off of it too. She even takes a step forward as if to do it.

However, she turns and looks for Aradia and calls for a Medibot to come help Tavros. She doesn't look up at Vriska once the whole time and she's glad her ears are ringing until well into the next day.

Whatever they had, it is so fucking done after this.

*

Nepeta throws a cold stare at Vriska, one she's glad Terezi can't see because she purromised to behave and not try to kill Vriska, even after all she's done to their friends, and Terezi. She sets another scalemate down on the floor, leaving a blue piece of chalk on its lap before moving onto the next. Terezi sits silently on the edge of her recupercoon, listening to Vriska go on and on about something that was supposed to be an apology but was sounding more like a defensive argument.

"These kinds of things don't happen unless someone forces another's hand and mine wouldn't have been force if--"

"Vriska," Terezi says, her voice firm but tired. She hadn't been sleeping well since seeing Tavros go over the cliff, but her new impairment had been making it worst. Fear, mostly, she thought. That was why Nepeta was here, to keep an eye on her. "Shut up, and leave."

Vriska looked first stuns, then irritated. "I come all the way out of my way to see how you're doing and I get told to shut up and leave? How fucking dare you, Pyrope! After all I've done for you!"

Terezi grimaces, anger buzzing through every inch of her.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to release my lusus out of her egg and let her end you and everything else in this miserable world!" Terezi shouts, getting to her feet. "I don't want anything to do with you, Serket. Everything you've done is unforgiveable and irredeemable. Get the fuck out of my hive and away from my life forever!"

Nepeta stands at the ready to attack at a moment's notice but the signal never comes. She doesn't miss the momentary look of defeat on Vriska's face before she hides it behind a scowl.

"Whatever. It's clear I've wasted my time with you. I got a shit load of irons to go take care of anyway. Enjoy the rest of your shitty life, Pyrope," Vriska says.

Vriska leaves, her hair falling around her features as she goes. Nepeta, meanwhile, wraps her arms around Terezi who's shaking with anger and tears that burn her still injured eyes. Nuzzling her cheek against Terezi's, Nepeta waits until the worst of the shaking passes before bumping her nose against the tealblood's.

"Just give me the word and I'll purrtect you," Nepeta whispers.

Grabbing hold of Nepeta's jacket, Terezi shakes her head. "Just let it go."

A pause. "Okay. We can do the nose training a little later on then, when you you're not such a sad kitten."

Terezi, despite her misery, cackles. "I'm not a sad kitten. I'm a mighty dragon!"

Nepeta beams. "Then let's get your mighty dragon nose to work!"

Terezi didn't say anything about how she didn't want Nepeta to hurt Vriska.

AG: You're an idiot, Pyrope.

Terezi couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
